


Stopping For A Visit

by mxroney



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Familial - Freeform, Mother-Son Relationship, Oneshot, Other, Son!Dream, mother!puffy, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxroney/pseuds/mxroney
Summary: Captain Puffy visits her son, Dream, in prison. A little one shot of a conversation they have. Some stuff is non canon compliant.SFW/ANGSTY/DISOWNING/MOMMY ISSUESthis is my first ao3 fic :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Stopping For A Visit

Puffy stood in front of the lava, the heat so intense against her face that her eyes watered. Sam stood silently behind her, waiting for the lava to fall.

When the fiery liquid cleared, she saw him. Dream was sat in the corner, a book hanging lazily in his hands. His long hair looked unwashed and frizzy, but was pulled into a ponytail that stopped at his shoulders. All of the bright green hair that once looked almost natural on him had grown out, being replaced by dirty blonde roots. He looked skinnier, and paler. Orange wasn't his color.

She looked back at Sam, who gave her a quick and reassuring nod, before she stepped onto the platform. She rode to the cell in complete silence, the only sounds coming from the weeping enclosure. 

When she arrived at the edge of his cell, Dream clumsily stumbled onto his feet. He widened his eyes at the sight of his mother. Her hair was pillow-like, and it reminded Dream of his childhood when he used to fall asleep on it. She would never move a muscle, but rather sit for hours on end waiting for her son to awaken. When he did, she would ruffle his hair and speak in a soft voice, saying "Did you sleep well, Dreamy?" The answer was always yes, but he was too proud to admit that his mother's warmth comforted him.

"Mom?" he said, barely above a whisper. They looked at each other in silence for a few moments before she answered.

"No, I can't be that for you anymore, Dream."

Once again, silence rested over them.

"What's in your hand?"

Puffy looked down at the object she was clutching tightly in her palm. She had completely forgotten about it due to the stress this visit was causing. The clock looked large in her small-ish hand. 

"Sam requested me to give this to you. Don't do anything stupid with it or you aren't getting another one," she said. He quickly took the clock and placed it on the wall. 

"Thanks, mom. I mean, Puffy. I'm not sure what you want me to say," he said, with a hint of callousness in his voice.

Puffy scoffed at his suddenly stuck up attitude. She almost laughed. The pure absurdness of the situation amused her just a bit. How could he try to get under her skin while he was locked in prison, rotting away?

"That's what it's always about, isn't it? Knowing what people want you to say; knowing what people want to hear so that they can be fit to your needs?" she paused as tears of frustration and sadness welled in her eyes. "I always thought you were so good, you know? I would tell people about 'my sweet boy' all the time. Now I'm visiting you in this prison. Did I do something wrong? Could I have been better and stopped all of this? I just want to know that. Please."

He pondered on her words for a minute, and they made him feel something he hadn't felt in a while. He felt a bit guilty.

Who was she to come into his space and make him feel bad?

"You know what, Puffy?" he spat her name out like there was a bad taste on his tongue, full of disgust and venom. "You could've done better. Do you know what it was like watching you play mother for Tommy and Tubbo, and even Ranboo, and having you leave me behind? I think it screws people up just a little bit when their mom replaces them with some random kids! Don't you?"

"Those boys are good! That's the difference between you and them! You used them, and hurt them, and killed them, and they still wanted to be friends with you. They saw the good in you and you couldn't even see the worth in them! Damn you for that, Dream! Damn you for ruining those children!" Puffy was yelling at him now. Dream shut off, his face going blank except for a small, smug smirk. Sam had come to listen, making sure no harm was done to either of them.

"Well, I can't help it if they are foolish enough to keep coming back. It just makes them more susceptible to the inevitable: pain." Dream was pleased with himself. He felt that he had outsmarted the fluffy-haired woman before him.

"You were their ages once, too. Wilbur and Schlatt wouldn't leave you alone, but you wanted to be friends so bad. You would let them come over and eat your snacks, train with your weapons, and give them your armor. The next day, they would beat you up. Did you deserve that for being foolish, or were you just an innocent kid who wanted to get along with everyone?" Dream turned his face away from his mother as she spoke. He was cheeks and ears were red, and his eyes were going about the same color.

"Maybe I did deserve it. I got smarter from it, though. I learned how to turn the tables."

"Yeah, maybe you did deserve it, but I don't think you turned the tables. I think you learned to imitate the people who hurt you," Puffy felt herself getting emotional. She wanted to reach out and scoop her little boy into her arms, letting him cry into her coat. She couldn't do that, though. Her son wasn't here; this was some monster in the shell of a hollow human being.

"You can't come in here and do these bull crap therapy lines on me! Stop treating me like I'm a psych patient! That's not what I meant when I said I needed you to be there for me," he said, hoping to keep himself from getting emotional.

"How can I be there for you? You're a prisoner! You're a bad person. You can't be there for the Devil."

"I'm also your son! No matter if I can't call you mom, or be loved by you, or be by your side, I am your son. You are the only family I have! Sometimes I just wanna feel that love."

Puffy was taken aback by Dream's sudden outburst. A few tears rolled down his cheeks as his voice bounced off the obsidian. She looked at him sympathetically, but realized quickly that this was just him being how he always was: manipulative.

"I can't love someone who is incapable of love. I'm sorry, but I won't subject myself to that. I think we have gotten as far as we can in this visit now. Sam, I'm ready!" She spoke quickly, wanting to leave as soon as she could. She hopped over the barrier line as Dream begged her to stay. Before he could pull her back in, the barrier came up. Just like that, she was gone.

Dream lied down on the floor beside his lectern. He picked up the book he had been holding earlier. One thing was written on the book marked page. It said:

":)"

At the bottom of the page, he began to write something. Tears distorted the pen marks, making the page a bit hard to read.

"I can't be incapable of love if I miss you this much, mom."

Fin.

Word Count: 1211

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! not really familiar with this site. switching from wattpad. hope this isn't boring. :]


End file.
